Dog vs machine
by evildragon1
Summary: Mega man thinks the duck hunt trio is inferior, but will one battle change that? Oneshot


**A/N: Yay! My first story! I've had this idea in my head for a while now but I've been lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot.**

When the duck hunt trio first came to the smash mansion, Mega man's first thought was to laugh. "I mean come on, every fighter here has either super advanced technology, magical or divine power, or superhuman abilities, but upon analysis, they are just normal dog, duck, and hunter", said Mega man to R.O.B. With whom he was currently playing a game of holographic chess (they would have played regular chess, but R.O.B. didn't have hands). "Agreed, it is peculiar, black pawn to B4" said R.O.B. "I wonder who they will battle first?". "I'll check" said. Mega man. He acsessed the Internet and checked the smash website. "Apparently me, tomorrow morning. white pawn to D3". "They don't stand a chance." Said R.O.B.

Tomorrow morning:

Mega man and the duck hunt dog and bird were on final destination, awaiting for master hand to say go. "GO!" said master hand. Mega man started to charge up a charge shot right of the bat, while the duck hunt dog kicked a can of beans, which mega man analyzed. _What? It just seems to be a reg- _BOOM! The can exploded, dealing damage to the robot. _That was Supriseing, but I bet that was it. _Megaman rushed towards the dog who had done likewise. When they had gotten close enough, the duck hunt dog unleashed a flurry of attacks, finishing with a hard peck from the duck. Mega man got up and threw one of his metal blades at the dog making contact. He ran towards the dog, who threw a clay pigeon, which the hunter shot as it hit mega man. _NO! I will not be defeated by a normal dog! _Mega man thought as he cracked open the hurt locker. He activated the rush coil, using it to get close enough to the dog to use his flame sword. He then used the flame blast weapon dealing considerable damage. Then, the duck preceded to grab the dog's rear end more tightly, and lifted the dog up into the air directly above mega man. Mega man jumped and used his air shooter, hitting the dog. He landed, then jumped so he was now above the dog and used his hard knuckle attack. The dog then stepped sideways and did something sort of like a dance move which caused a pixelated hunter appear, which turned and shot mega man with his pistol. The duck hunt dog then kicked another can of beans, which then exploded in mega man's face. Then, mega man saw it, the smash ball! If he could get to it before the dog did, he knew he would win. He jumped toward it and started to attack it whith all he had. But little did he know, another can of beans hurtled towards him, it exploded, dealing damage to him and breaking the smash ball. The duck hunt dog ran to him and used his final smash, causing a flock of ducks to fly at mega man, causing him to land in some kind of desert like area, with 5 pixelated gunmen faceing him guns at the ready. _It's okay, _thought mega man _they won't be able to really damage me._ Then, the hunters started shooting mega man, dealing real damage to him and knocking him off the stage, ending the battle.

"I can't believe I lost" said mega man, videochatting with doctor light. "I can, you underestimated your opponent, which lead to your defeat." Said the good doctor. "Your right doctor light, I should go congratulate them. So mega man walked to their room in the smash mansion, the one with the duck on the door, and knocked. "Come in" a voice from inside replied. Inside, the hunter was reading a magazine, and the dog and the duck were playing. The hunter looked up and saw mega man " Why, hello there, little robut! That was some mighty fine fighten you just did." "Actually, I wanted to congratulate you on winning the Mach earlier", said mega man. " Why, thank you, but the one you should be congratulate is this little feller right here!" The hunter said, petting the dog. "Well than, congratulations. I never thought a normal dog like you would be able to beat a highly advanced robot like me." Said mega man. "And that there's why you should never judge a book by it's cover" said the hunter.

The end.


End file.
